This Is Their Moment, Not Ours
by LycoX
Summary: In which Oliver actually uses his head and stops Felicity from ruining a heartfelt moment between two of their friends.


**This Is**

 **Their Moment,**

 **Not Ours**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fix-it for that bullshit hijacking moment Felicity pulled during Barry and Iris' MOMENT in that second wedding ceremony. Don't like? Don't read or leave dumbass reviews.**

* * *

After Felicity asked him to marry her, Oliver stared at her in shock and then took a look at the displeased expressions on the faces of Barry, Iris, and even Diggle. And he had to admit to himself that he was a bit displeased as well since this was a moment meant only for Barry and Iris. A moment that they deserved more then anything else. Hell, not even at his worst before Lian Yu would he have done something like this and at the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that this was another sign of Felicity's selfishness. Selfishness he needed to deal with here and now. "Felicity..."

Oliver and the others began to hear her explain herself and right when she was talking about loving him, he interrupted. "FELICITY!" He barked out, startling the small group in the process.

"What!? I'm, I'm trying to tell you something important and you're gonna yell at me!?" Felicity asked with hurt to be heard in her voice as Eobard's words about not being known at all in the history books came to mind for her. Something she strongly disliked a great deal of!

A part of Iris however didn't exactly feel sympathetic. Yes, she was all for Oliver and Felicity finding happiness together, but not during a moment meant for her and Barry. As that was NOT what a real friend did to another in her view. Iris could tell that like her soon to be husband and Mr. Diggle, Oliver wasn't too pleased with what Felicity was doing either. Idly making her wonder if that Laurel girl would have done were she still alive since she knew a little about that whole perfect life Oliver and some of the others had been put through during the situation with the Dominators. "Felicity, this right here? This is NOT our moment. This is our FRIENDS' moment. And friends don't hijack friends' wedding ceremonies." He told her firmly as Felicity's eyes grew wide.

 _Couldn't have said it better myself, Oliver._ Barry thought to himself.

 _I love the girl, but she's gotta pick her moments better._ Mused Digg with a mental shake of his head.

 _Guess Eobard's words freaked her out more then she showed. Still no excuse though…_

"I… Oliver…" Got out Felicity as she tried to think of anything to say in her own defense but couldn't.

Eventually choosing to turn around and run away as tears went down her face as Eobard's words reverberated loudly in her mind. Oliver however stayed where he was as he and the others watched her run away. "Oliver… You gonna go over after her?"

Turning to his speedy friend, the archer spoke. "Not yet. This is yours and Iris' moment and I'm not willing to let it be ruined anymore then what it has been."

"Thank you, Oliver." Iris told him with emotion being easily heard in her voice.

He gave her a nod with a small smile on his face. "Now, I think we've got a wedding ceremony to finish?"

Barry and Iris chuckled at that. "That we do, man, that we do. So, Barry, do you take Iris Ann West to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?" Asked Digg as he looked at Barry.

"I do." Replied the man with a huge smile on his face.

Turning to Iris, who was smiling widely herself with tears glistening in her eyes, he repeated his question with a slight adjustment to the words. "Iris, do you take this man, Bartholomew Henry 'Barry' Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do, more then ever, I do."

"Then by the power granted upon me, I now pronounce you both… Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Not needing to be told twice, Barry quickly kissed his wife, the woman of his dreams for as long as he could remember. A kiss she was all too willing to return and poured every bit of herself into it just as he did while Digg and Oliver watched on with smiles on their faces. Happy as can be for their two friends while a certain girl who'd talked with Barry at the first wedding watched on from behind a tree with a pleased smile on her lips. Even letting out a small cheer as well where her grandparents were concerned and wishing she had been able to get involved with the battle against the Nazis. But knowing that it could cause problems in the timeline if she did. Letting out a pleased sigh, Jenny 'XS' Ognats looked down at her specialized Legion Ring that let one travel in time and pressed on the 'L' to take herself back home. _Seeing the two of you look so young and getting to witness a moment like this… Makes the potential trouble I'll be in worth it._

And with that cheerful thought, she faded from the 21st Century to return to her own time in the 30th Century.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I feel so much better now.**


End file.
